


Pensare

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Billy is temporarily blind, Car Accidents, Complicated Relationships, Depression, F/M, M/M, mentioned Erik/Charles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: Amar a Billy Kaplan es complicado, sobre todo porque Billy no siente ni la más remota pizca de amor por sí mismo. Cuando un accidente los pone a prueba a ambos, las convicciones de Teddy se reafirman: si Billy no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, él puede luchar por ambos.





	Pensare

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Young Avengers pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

La noticia del accidente automovilístico lo pilla por sorpresa, pero no tanto como la que viene después, de boca del médico: el impacto fue tan fuerte, que el cerebro de Billy rebotó, de adelante hacia atrás, dentro del cráneo —Teddy tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no _imaginarlo_—, lo que provocó una inflamación en el lóbulo occipital… que le impide ver.

Los Kaplan están tan consternados como él, pero Rebecca trata de compartimentalizarlo, como la psicóloga que es, mientras Jeff toma profundas bocanadas de aire, paseándose de un lado a otro por el corredor, con el brazo roto —el único resultado del accidente para él—, sujeto contra el pecho con un cabestrillo —Teddy no sabe mucho de cardiología, pero podría jurar, por la expresión devastada del hombre, que ver a su hijo a través de la ventana de observación de la habitación le rompe el corazón y es precisamente por eso que no lo ha hecho más de una vez—.

Teddy quiere decirles algo para mostrarles su apoyo, que está ahí con ellos y que comparte la pena por la que están pasando, pero son más grandes sus ganas de gritar o llorar o golpear algo, por lo que prefiere quedarse callado, temeroso de dejar salir por error algo más que palabras amables. Ni siquiera se siente así por sí mismo, por ver a su _novio_ en semejante estado, sino porque sabe la forma en que Billy lo tomará en cuanto despierte de los sedantes y recuerde lo que obligó a las enfermeras a inyectarlos en su intravenosa en primer lugar: sus ánimos, los últimos meses, no han sido los mejores y el choque sólo es la cereza que corona el pastel.

Le da algo de miedo que ha estado pensando, desde hace un tiempo, que Billy, en su desesperación, podría tomar una _mala _decisión y ésta ceguera «temporal» —según el médico— podría ser sólo una granada sin gatillo en sus manos.

Un estremecimiento lo aqueja y tiene que dejarse caer contra el muro que tiene detrás, pintado de blanco y con guardapolvos verde claro, para no perder el equilibrio, porque su cabeza se siente repentinamente ligera; los oídos le zumban y ya no cree que las plantas de sus pies estén en contacto con el piso. Se lleva una mano al cabello, haciendo tintinear, sin querer, los pendientes que le decoran las orejas al testerearlos con los pulgares, y un gemido bajo escapa de sus labios mientras mantiene la vista clavada en el suelo de azulejos blancos. Cierra los párpados con fuerza e intenta llenarse los pulmones de aire: ya perdió a su madre, no puede perder a Billy también, pase lo que pase.

En un universo dominado por el caos, la existencia de Billy es lo único que evita que enloquezca.

Por un segundo, lo aterra percatarse del impulso de aferrarse a él, de _someterlo_ en caso de ser necesario, para evitar que salga de su vida envuelto en llamas igual que la mujer que lo crió como suyo a pesar de que no tenía que hacerlo.

Las manos de Rebecca aparecen, presurosas, en sus mejillas y un beso bien depositado en su frente lo ayuda a calmar el ataque de pánico que amenazaba con desquiciarlo: ¿así se siente Billy todo el tiempo? Ahora entiende porqué siempre parece que el mundo se le está cayendo encima, sin que haya nada a su alcance que pueda evitarlo…

Se deja sujetar por Rebecca, que lo mece como seguramente quisiera hacer con su propio hijo, quien ahora está demasiado lejos de su alcance, y su mente se consume en el recuerdo de la crisis que Billy tuvo hace apenas unos lustros vividos en minutos: lo ve debatiéndose, lo oye gritar y llorar, todo como si estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo, y siente el impulso de caerse a pedazos con él —_igual_ que él—, pero sabe que no puede, ya que, de hacerlo, entonces no quedaría nadie para Billy en pie.

—O—

Billy, en efecto, se hunde en la miseria y, mientras su visión sigue borrosa, casi inexistente, tiene que ayudarse con un bastón plegable para ir por aquí y por allá sin percances, pero se trata de Billy, así que no todo le sale perfecto a la primera y Tommy adquiere la mala costumbre de reírse de él diciéndole que, si es tan torpe como ciego que pudiendo ver, más le valdría a Teddy convertirse en un lazarillo —_puede_ y claro que lo haría si supiera que eso no humillaría a Billy por completo— para guiarlo mejor de lo que lo hace como persona. Billy se lo toma personal y le contesta cosas hirientes —tanto, que en verdad se sorprende—, aunque, en el fondo, sabe, tanto como Teddy, que su hermano sólo busca animarlo y tratar de mantener las cosas como eran antes de la única forma que conoce: haciendo que el humor persista por encima de la desgracia.

Si tan sólo Billy pudiera _ver _todas las veces que Tommy ha salido disparado —y eso, siendo velocista, es decir _mucho_— para quitar de su camino algún obstáculo, seguro se portaría menos adusto ante sus comentarios.

Pero, en fin, la refriega siempre ha sido similar entre ellos, así que Teddy no puede hacer mucho por los gemelos más que darle coscorrones a Tommy y permitir que Billy lloriquee contra su pecho cuando el estrés se hace demasiado grande.

Todos están pasando un mal rato, ¿de acuerdo? Billy más que nadie, obviamente, pero es precisamente por esto que se _ciega _—y no es una broma a propósito—, volviéndose incapaz de notar lo mucho que los demás están esforzándose por hacerle las cosas más llevaderas.

La nube de negrura a su alrededor los mantiene a todos en vilo, sobre todo a Teddy, que no quiere apartarse de él ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando Billy le da la impresión de no reconocer que está ahí, por más que le hable y trate de mantenerlo a flote.

—O—

—Qué estúpido —masculla Tommy entre dientes el día que Wanda y Vision (oh, es decir, «Victor Shade») aparecen en el pórtico de la casa de los Kaplan, pidiendo ver a Billy.

_Su hijo. _

Teddy se da cuenta, desde el corredor al otro lado del recibidor, donde está recargado y cruzado de brazos, de la forma en que los hombros de Rebecca se tensan, al tiempo que hace un esfuerzo por ser amable con estos dos sujetos, que siempre aparecen de la nada y en el momento menos esperado.

Wanda luce hermosa, como siempre, con el largo cabello castaño enmarcando su cuerpo hasta las caderas, congelada, en apariencia, gracias a un tiempo terco en no permitirle envejecer. Su acompañante, más alto que ella, posee un aire imponente que casi lo hace destellar, en su disfraz humano, dorado bajo la luz del sol. Lleva un par de gafas circulares, como las de Harry Potter, pero tintadas en color escarlata y, por algún motivo, Teddy cree que a Billy le parecería gracioso el detalle…

Se sobresalta cuando Tommy se planta a su lado luego de bajar corriendo de su habitación para ver a los recién llegados y le lanza una mirada confundida ante su comentario, porque creyó que se llevaba tan bien con sus _padres _como Billy, que los adora y vendería su alma a Mephisto — ¡ja!— por ellos.

—Sólo lo están consecuentando, Altman. Lo que necesita ese baboso es que alguien le patee el trasero y le enseñe que la vida está llena de frustraciones —tiene una cara que le deja claro que la alfombra corre el riesgo de recibir un escupitajo malhumorado—. Y ahora llegan estos dos, mamá a darle besitos y papá, a verlo como la lechuza que internamente creo que es y te apuesto un par de billetes a que con ellos se portará todo _mami, papi, ¿por qué me pasan cosas malas? _—ironiza, agitando las manos a los lados de su cara y haciendo una voz aguda que en nada se parece a la de Billy.

Teddy siente un brote de coraje en las entrañas.

— ¡Está ciego! —Exclama, tratando de no alzar la voz.

— ¡No muerto! ¡Que ustedes disfruten a mi hermano en estado catatónico no significa que yo también deba hacerlo! Y, ¿sabes qué? Europa me atrae más en estos momentos —Replica, furibundo, pero se calla en cuanto se da cuenta de que Rebecca permitió la entrada del matrimonio a la casa y de que Wanda lo observa, con atención de madre embelesada.

Cuando la mujer, enfundada en un hermoso vestido carmesí, da dos pasos en su dirección y abre los brazos, ofreciéndole estrecharlo, Tommy bufa y refunfuña antes de moverse en un borrón para hundirse contra su pecho y permitirle rodearlo y estamparle un beso en la frente, que le deja pintura de labios en la piel.

Teddy sonríe, conmovido, y mira en otra dirección, dándose cuenta de que Tommy puede ser más palabras que colmillo en ocasiones, pero la sonrisa se cae de su cara cuando se percata de la forma en que el rostro de Rebecca lucha por no contorsionarse con pesar ante la escena.

Debe ser difícil saber que, aunque Billy nació de ella, su alma tiene origen en alguien más, en una persona que tira de él para hacerlo parte de su ser con la potencia de un magneto. Quizá la señora Shepherd jamás se sintió igual con Tommy, pero, cuando los Kaplan decidieron aceptarlo en el seno de su casa, le cedió esa preocupación a Rebecca y Teddy lo único que puede hacer es sentir compasión por ella.

Vision se une al abrazo y Tommy le permite agitarle el cabello con la mano, un gesto demasiado humano y paternal.

—Los llevo con el tarado —les dice el adolescente de cabello blanco, antes de correr escaleras arriba.

— ¡Thomas! —Exclaman tanto Rebecca como Wanda a la vez y ambas intercambian una mirada.

Pasado un tenso segundo, Wanda le sonríe a la mujer y ésta hace su mejor esfuerzo por repetir el gesto.

La Bruja Escarlata se acerca a Teddy para estamparle un beso en la mejilla —está seguro de que la cara se le ha puesto roja de vergüenza— y Vision sujeta la mano de su esposa para guiarla por los peldaños, siguiendo a Tommy, que no parece reprendido en lo más mínimo.

No puede volver a ver a Rebecca a la cara y, cuando la mujer se marcha a otra habitación, con una exhalación, se siente como un cobarde.

Billy y toda su familia —su _verdadera_ familia… es un término incorrecto, ¿cierto? Porque tanto los Maximoff como los Kaplan son su familia _real, _se vea por donde se vea— son un peligro andante, desde los abuelos, hasta los padres, los primos, los tíos... y a veces causan pesar sin proponérselo, ahí a donde van.

No quiere interponerse en la reunión familiar, así que, al subir a su habitación para pasar el rato, lo máximo que hace es lanzar un vistazo a la puerta entreabierta de la recámara de Billy y contemplar la imagen de Wanda sujetándolo con fuerza, mientras Vision le aferra una mano, demostrándole que también está ahí, y le presta atención a la faena de palabras que Tommy lanza en su dirección, contándole prácticamente todo lo que han hecho desde la última vez que se vieron —Teddy está seguro de que el cerebro de Vision puede procesar la verborrea mejor que el de cualquier humano—.

Extraña a su madre más que nunca, incluso la noción de su padre, y siente un increíble vacío en el pecho que amenaza con absorberlo y convertirlo en nada.

Al final del corredor, hay una ventana de cristal corrugado por la que se cuela una neblinosa luz que le confiere al ambiente un toque etéreo y lo hace creer que pasa por una crisis de desrealización. Ha sido así desde que su madre se consumió en un brote de llamas…

Pasa saliva con dificultad y sigue su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de al lado, que lo delata con un rechinido cuando gira la perilla y la empuja hacia el interior.

Los Kaplan también le abrieron las puertas de sus vidas cuando se quedó sin nada, pero, sin conseguir entender el motivo, Teddy no se siente parte de ellos: internamente, sabe que le pertenece a Billy nada más, como si su alma estuviera unida a la suya, zurcidas con un hilo fuerte e irrompible que incluso se niega a permitirles separarse milímetros.

Su destino está fundido al de Billy, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, y pensar en una vida sin él o sin la esencia del ser que conoce le parece de lo más aberrante.

Nunca se ha atrevido a confesarle la forma en que ve las cosas, por temor a ser tachado de aberrante o extremo, ya que es consciente de que es un sentimiento demasiado intenso —algo así como lo que Xavin sentía por Karolina y se pregunta si tiene qué ver con su lado skrull—.

Se desploma en la cama, sintiendo los resortes protestar bajo su cuerpo, más pesado que el de otros, y hunde la mitad de la cara en una de las almohadas, cuya funda lo asfixia parcialmente, por lo que tiene que buscar una mejor postura.

Cuando recién comenzó a salir con Billy, todo a su alrededor era luz, a pesar de que ambos tenían quimeras respirándoles en el cuello, pero estando con él, se sentía capaz de sobreponerse a cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de sujetar su mano. Luego, se convirtieron en héroes, el mundo estuvo a punto de acabarse un par de veces y perdieron a gente importante, al tiempo que redescubrieron sus lazos con otros individuos. Billy no pudo sobreponerse a mucho de ello y, por un tiempo, Teddy lo sintió bajando del pedestal a su lado, bañado en sol, para sumergirse en las sombras, sin siquiera dignarse a pedirle acompañarlo.

Teddy lo habría hecho, sin importarle perder el fulgor del día y, de hecho, sospecha que fue tras él, pero sin tener un rumbo establecido y, por ende, sumergiéndose en otro tipo de tinieblas.

A veces, odia a Billy más de lo que lo ama, pero, inmediatamente después de que este pensamiento bombardea su conciencia, se aborrece a sí mismo por ser un infeliz mentiroso: lo que en realidad detesta de Billy es que no sea capaz de sentir una sola pizca de aprecio por sí mismo.

—O—

La visita de Wanda y Vision, más que traer tranquilidad, convierte la casa de los Kaplan en un nuevo campo de batalla; Billy está furioso, luego de que Wanda se negara a alterar la realidad por él, modificando los resultados del accidente.

Siempre lo sorprende la facilidad con la que esa mujer se vuelve un histérico mar de lágrimas por dentro, la superficie del maremoto apenas mostrándose en sus pálidas facciones, pero de una forma lo suficientemente perceptible para que el mundo externo sepa que debe guardar distancia.

_Riesgo_. _Cuidado. No te acerques. _Es gracioso que Teddy se volviera capaz de leer esas señales en la Bruja Escarlata al tener bien estudiado a Wiccan. Y Vision debe ser un maestro similar en el arte de leer a su esposa, porque se apresura a separarla de su hijo antes de que las energías caóticas de ambos creen una nueva ruptura en la realidad y no del tipo que Billy desea, sino del que terminará tragándose a Nueva York con una gran boca oscura surgida en medio de la Nada.

—Te dije que todo esto es estúpido —gruñe Tommy a su lado, mientras Jeff cierra la puerta detrás del matrimonio, exhalando como si su ausencia le hubiera devuelto el sosiego—. A veces, me gustaría poder golpearlos a todos hasta hacerlos entender… — ¿qué cosa? Jamás se lo dice, pues se marcha, rechinando los dientes y gruñendo como un animal enfurecido.

Es curioso que el sonido sea demasiado parecido al que Billy lleva un rato haciendo, mientras se dedica a destrozar su habitación para liberar algo de su frustración.

A veces le cuesta trabajo decidir cuál de sus malos modos es el mejor: si el catatónico deprimido o el amargado furioso.

—O—

—Sé que no debí reaccionar así —le dice más tarde, cuando una tormenta encolerizada se desgrana sobre la ciudad, los fuertes rayos haciendo que fallen las luces y los truenos, que todo a su alrededor cimbre con escándalo. Teddy recoge el despojo en el que Billy convirtió su recámara (maldiciéndolo cada vez que se encuentra con hojas desbaratadas de cómics y perdonándolo casi al instante), al tiempo que se pregunta si el mal clima no es el grito desolador de Wanda en la distancia, pidiéndole perdón: _no te preocupes, mi niño, ya no llores…_—. Pero no puedo evitarlo —todo el mundo sabe que «no puede evitarlo». Prácticamente, Billy ha llevado eso tatuado en la frente desde que se conocen. Teddy lo oye suspirar como si supiera exactamente lo que acaba de pensar. Se siente culpable—. No importa lo mucho que trate, lo único que siento es malestar. Quisiera escapar, pero estoy atrapado en mí mismo: así vaya al otro lado de la galaxia, llevaré todo esto conmigo. 

Teddy se detiene, de rodillas en el suelo, y cierra los ojos un segundo, tratando de que la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados le permita lidiar mejor con la que Billy resuma desde el día del accidente; desde antes, en realidad.

Lo ama mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…

…pero, a veces…

En el piso inferior, probablemente proveniente del despacho junto a la sala que Jeff y Rebecca comparten, puede escuchar el eco de _We belong together_, siendo escuchada por el señor Kaplan, seguramente, porque a Rebecca no le gusta mucho esa música, siendo más clásica, y se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo estúpido que suena. De lo tontos que son todos.

Por fin entiende las ganas de Tommy de lidiar con el mundo a palos.

Tira los restos de hojas rotas al cesto de basura y, al ponerse de pie, se limpia las manos en los pantalones. Camina hacia la cama y mueve a Billy, que se deja llevar igual que un muñeco de trapo, para sentarse a sus espaldas y acomodarlo entre sus piernas, la espalda de su novio apoyada contra su pecho, el espeso, revuelto y siempre mal peinado cabello negro haciéndole cosquillas en el mentón.

Le rodea el cuerpo con los brazos, apresando los de Billy a sus costados, de tal forma que no puedan volver a ser usados para destruir lo que los rodea.

Todo huele a Billy, desde el cubrecamas hasta las cortinas, exhalando la huella olfatoria de su colonia, de su crema de afeitar, del gel que se pone en el cabello cuando se digna a pasar un peine por las hebras. Incluso cree percibir un dejo de pasta dental y humor corporal, bailando un vals con el frescor de la lluvia y el petricor.

Comienza a marearse, a intoxicarse con todo lo que puede ser ésta persona…

Quiere decirle algo profundo, como _cualquiera que sea el peso que estás cargando, déjalo atrás, _pero se le cierra la garganta y no puede.

Se siente egoísta al darse cuenta de que consigue ser feliz con el simple hecho de sostenerlo de ésta manera, de saber que lo tiene bien sujeto y que ni una armada de Krees y Skrull podrían arrancárselo de los dedos sin antes obligarlo a luchar con todo lo que tiene.

_Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto… _

Tanto, que puede hacerlo inclusive por ambos, pero sabe que no es lo más sano para ninguno.

—Te entiendo — ¿le está mintiendo?

Billy se estremece al escucharlo hablar y se arrebuja más hondo contra su pecho. Teddy lo aferra con tanta fuerza, que está seguro de que podría romperlo como a un mondadientes sin siquiera esforzarse, el problema es que Billy tiene un talento natural para destrozarse a sí mismo, así que no necesita la ayuda de nadie.

—Ella dijo que no todo se soluciona cambiando las cosas a cómo queremos que sean y creo que fue eso lo que más me molestó —un fuerte rayo ilumina toda la habitación, inundada de penumbra, porque el chico parece tolerar más su falta de visión de esa manera que con luz a su alrededor.

¿Cómo debe ser para él que la oscuridad de su alma se trasladará al exterior? —El universo debe estar tratando de ser irónico y, ya que Billy tiene una conexión especial con él…—.

Quisiera saberlo, para tratar de comprenderlo mejor.

—Tommy tiene razón: me esfuerzo por seguir sumergido en la porquería y no por salir de ella —insiste Billy, cuya voz se esconde un poco detrás del estruendo de la tormenta—. Es que no encuentro otra forma de hacer las cosas —suena tan lastimero.

Y pensar que con un simple canto de palabras podría reescribir toda la realidad, incluso con más eficacia que la propia Wanda…

_Billy, Billy, Billy._

Le besa el cabello y aspira el aroma que despide, tan familiar y, a la vez, nuevo cada día.

Esa noche, en vez de escurrirse a su habitación como hace usualmente en cuanto Billy se queda dormido, permanece con él, acompañándolo en medio del grito de la lluvia, asegurándose de que las pesadillas no vengan a aquejarlo otra vez.

Es agradable respirar el mismo aire de nuevo, que Billy se adormezca tanto contra su cuerpo que no recuerde quejarse de sus males. Manteniendo las luces apagadas, Teddy ni siquiera tiene que sentirse mal por el hecho de que sus ojos siguen sin poder verlo, de que para sus pupilas no es más que un borrón difuminado entre una pluralidad colores sin sentido.

—O—

El ánimo de Billy no mejora con el andar de los días y el clima tampoco: hay cielos grises sobre ellos todo el tiempo y las lluvias son tan frías y violentas, que incluso salir a la calle a hacer las tareas más básicas, como ir de un punto a otro, es una odisea —con cíclopes y todo—.

Al menos el periodo vacacional —sí, Billy tiene una suerte de esas, en que las peores cosas le pasan cuando otra gente se da la oportunidad de disfrutar— les ofrece algo de libertad para no enloquecer con tareas escolares o actividades extracurriculares.

Tienen mucho tiempo libre que desperdiciar sintiéndose miserables, con Billy como centro. 

Sus hermanos menores, Joseph y David, se muestran casi tan apagados como él y, por más que Tommy y Teddy se esfuercen por entretenerlos, nada parece sacarlos del vórtice en el que la situación los ha sumergido. Por lo menos no estuvieron en el accidente, aunque eso no parece consolarlos: están tan aterrados de las consecuencias que tuvo, que Teddy lamenta cubrirse las orejas con la almohada por las noches, cuando Dave, de siete años, despierta llorando y llamando a gritos a su madre, pero ser egoísta es la única forma en que consigue dormir.

Wanda llama casi diario para preguntar por el estado de su hijo y la forma en que Rebecca se sobresalta cada vez que suena el teléfono no pasa desapercibida para nadie. Se puede decir que son colegas en el bamboleo de ser madres, pero no han llegado a ser amigas y, en medio de ambas, hay una energía invisible que impide que se acerquen más de la cuenta —para Wanda debe ser un infierno ver a las reencarnaciones de sus gemelos siendo criados por otra familia, pero, según él, lo ha asumido con estoicismo y, en lo que se refiere a los Kaplan, cada día hacen su mejor esfuerzo por incluirlos, siempre pensando en el bienestar de los chicos—.

Aunque los médicos dijeron que el reposo sería lo mejor para Billy mientras su cerebro se desinflama, no es necesario que se mantenga enclaustrado, pero tratar de convencerlo de que salga de su habitación —donde decidió permanecer siempre tras el altercado con Wanda y Vision— es una tarea ardua que nadie más que Teddy y Rebecca han querido tomar hasta el momento —Tommy lo amenazó una vez con llevarlo hasta la aguja de Seattle y soltarlo desde la punta si no empezaba a poner su vida en orden y, por supuesto, no les hizo muchos favores—.

Es cuando Teddy entra una tarde a la recámara para llevarle algo que comer y lo encuentra sentado _de nuevo _en el alfeizar de la ventana, «mirando» el tormentoso exterior, que no puede soportarlo más y algo en su interior se quiebra, quizás ese hilo de paciencia inquebrantable que para los demás resulta casi insoportable: deja la bandeja descuidadamente sobre el mueble más cercano a la entrada y se apresura a ir a su habitación a buscar una chaqueta, que se pone toscamente mientras regresa sobre sus pasos para hurgar en el armario de su pareja y sacar un abrigo mullido, lo suficientemente grueso para soportar una excursión; hace un frío de los mil demonios y ha estado lloviendo toda la mañana, pero llegó al punto en el que todo empieza a importarle un carajo.

No pasó meses de duda, viéndolo en ese mismo condenado punto, para recuperarlo y perderlo de nuevo de la misma estúpida manera.

Le sujeta la muñeca y lo obliga a levantarse con brusquedad, casi consiguiendo que se vaya de bruces. Al menos, Billy reacciona:

— ¡¿Qué haces?! —Exclama con voz aguda, tratando de debatirse contra él dando manotazos al aire, a la masa amorfa que debe interpretar como el cuerpo que conoce, pero Teddy lo domina con facilidad y le embute el abrigo sin mucho cuidado, recibiendo varios codazos en el proceso.

—A veces, consigues que te deteste —escupe, las palabras llenas de un veneno que no sabía que poseía hasta este momento, y Billy se congela en un segundo, el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los ojos, perdidos eternamente en la neblina.

Así, cerrar los botones del abrigo es más fácil y acaba en un instante.

Una bestia horrible se revuelve en sus intestinos y le exige que se disculpe por haber dicho algo tan terrible, pero no encuentra las fuerzas: en ocasiones, le da la impresión de que Billy desea que el mundo lo trate tan mal como se siente, así que puede hacerlo por él, si eso es lo que quiere.

Lo saca de la habitación a rastras, sin siquiera preocuparse por el hecho de que Billy no lleva más que calcetines, y prácticamente lo carga escalera abajo, echándoselo al hombro igual que un costal de papas.

—Oh, ya explotaste —comenta Tommy, con los ojos muy abiertos, materializándose en el camino hacia la puerta principal, siguiéndolos con andar ágil hasta el recibidor. Billy reacciona al oír su voz, haciendo una mueca aterrorizada y estirando una mano en su dirección, pidiendo ayuda, pero Tommy se niega a tomarla—. Lo siento, hermanito —masculla, con la voz llena de una alegría que Teddy no le ha oído usar en días y encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—, pero dejarlo hacerte esto es la prueba más grande de que te quiero.

Teddy coloca a Billy un momento en el suelo para tomar las llaves de repuesto de la camioneta de Rebecca, siempre estacionada frente a la casa, y no puede evitar hacer un gesto exasperado al darse cuenta de que Billy se ha rendido de nuevo por completo y, en medio de su estupefacción, está a punto de irse de rodillas hasta el fondo de su decaimiento. Tommy le permite apoyarse contra su pecho, donde Billy hace un ruido estrangulado, como si incluso hubiera perdido la habilidad de hablar; Teddy ve al mayor de los gemelos pasando saliva amargamente, dándole golpecitos en los hombros a su hermano con las yemas de los dedos para darle a entender que está ahí, pero que esto va a pasar sí o sí. 

Los Kaplan están en sus trabajos y los hermanos de Billy los observan, aterrorizados, sin idea de qué está pasando, desde el corredor, sin atreverse a intervenir: por la forma en que Teddy trata a su hermano, deben estar pensando que lo echará a un tiradero y alegará que Billy huyó de casa en un ataque de demencia o algo así para no tener que volver a lidiar con él, pero es lo contrario de lo que tiene pensado hacer.

Billy puede ser tan tonto a veces, que gimotea contra el oído de su gemelo, aferrándose a su cuello con las uñas, dando la impresión de que por su mente pasa algo similar a la idea que deben tener los niños.

Tommy mantiene la vista fija al frente y se niega a sujetarlo por completo, posiblemente conciencia de que, si lo hace, escapará con él para alejarlo de la amenaza representada por la irritación de Teddy, pero, a decir verdad, Tommy siempre le ha parecido el más inteligente, en cuestiones emocionales, de ambos.

Ha pasado por tanta mierda, que se ha vuelto un experto en tratar con el mundo en ese sentido y es posible que piense que su hermanito necesita una dosis de realidad similar para terminar de salir de una vez por todas de su cáscara protectora.

Teddy abre la puerta de un tirón y la lluvia torrencial al otro lado entra al recibidor, acompañada de un soplo de aire gélido que les revuelve el cabello y les enfrías las mejillas.

De inmediato, el adolescente que es una viva copia de Erik Lehnsherr y Pietro Maximoff le da un empellón a su hermano para lanzarlo contra el pecho de Teddy y arrebatarle de las manos la oportunidad de seguir aferrándose desesperadamente a él. Billy vuelve a gimotear, ésta vez más irritado que otra cosa, y Teddy se apresura a sujetarlo de nuevo antes de que pueda hacer algo desesperado, como teletransportarse a donde no pueda atraparlo otra vez.

— ¡Largo! —Exclama Tommy, señalando la puerta con un dedo imperioso, luego de intercambiar una mirada pesada con él y Teddy asiente, la aprensión bullendo en su estómago casi logrando que se arrepienta, por la forma en que Billy tiembla contra su pecho, pero es la expresión decidida de Tommy la que los lanza de cara directo al temporal.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de que podía perder el juicio tanto como el hombre al que ama con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pero supone que a veces un poco de locura es necesaria, sobre todo si los llevará a un bien mayor.

Y espera que así sea.

En cuanto un océano de agua helada les cae encima, Billy se queda sin aliento y se congela tanto como al escuchar las palabras de Teddy en la habitación. Aprovecha el lapsus para llevarlo al auto, cargándolo sin esfuerzo, evitando que sus pies apenas rocen el piso, y por un tonto momento, su cerebro le dice que hacer todo esto se siente como estar en una película de suspenso —a lo _Birdbox_ o algo parecido—, huyendo de las criaturas malévolas —en éste caso, implantadas en el cerebro de su «damisela en peligro»—, sin mirar atrás para poner cuanta tierra de por medio se pueda con ellas.

Tommy cierra la puerta de la casa con un golpe seco, que suena por encima del afluente de agua que los aporrea, y supone que debe interpretarlo como «¡No te atrevas a volver hasta que hayas reparado a mi hermano!».

No piensa regresar: llegarán tan lejos como se los permita la gasolina en el tanque del auto.

Aposta a Billy en el asiento del copiloto y lo oye jadear al tiempo que soplos de agua salen de entre sus labios. Está tan pálido, que por poco puede ver a través de él. Entorna los ojos, sintiéndose culpable por millonésima vez en lo que va desde que esto inició, y se apresura a ir hacia el asiento del conductor, donde se sienta, empapado de pies a cabeza.

Exhala y hace una pausa antes de meter la llave en la ignición, aferrando con ambas manos el volante.

_Bien, de acuerdo. Es hora, _dice una vocecilla tenue, pero decidida, en su mente.

Va a hacer esto. _Van_ a hacer esto. Y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

A su lado, Billy encoge las piernas contra el pecho, el cinturón de seguridad encajándose sin piedad en su cuello, mientras mechones de cabello mojados siguen chorreando en su frente, los ríos resbalando por su pómulo como lágrimas artificiales.

Teddy pasa saliva. Debió conmoverse antes por la expresión de horror puro en sus facciones, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que el hecho de no poder ver lo que pasa a su alrededor la vuelve más pronunciada, pero ya no tiene tiempo para eso. No está dispuesto a pasar meses y meses de nuevo esperando a que Billy se dé cuenta de que el mundo sigue estando allá afuera, aguardando su despertar, o de que está desperdiciando su vida y, de paso, la de él, que no está dispuesto a dejarlo atrás.

Trata de tragarse la duda que le palpita en la garganta, aclarándola ruidosamente, y es entonces que se da cuenta de que toda la zozobra le está dando paso a una emoción anhelante que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: desde la primera vez que Billy se bloqueó, se imaginó haciendo esto un montón de veces y supone que ya era hora de que se decidiera por completo.

Respira hondo, pone el vehículo en marcha con un giro de la llave y, antes de pisar los pedales, se estira para estamparle un beso a Billy en la comisura de la boca. Lo que obtiene es un pequeño grito ahogado, que suena con eco gracias al efecto de lata producido por la lluvia aporreando el carro, pero no le importa.

Están huyendo.

—O—

Conduce por lo que parecen horas, siguiendo caminos al azar, nunca con un rumbo fijo en la mente; toma carreteras desconocidas y se asegura de mantener el GPS apagado. Ninguno lleva encima su teléfono, así que su conexión con todos, excepto entre ellos mismos, es inexistente.

La tormenta arrecia en cierto momento y el cielo, a pesar de ser temprano todavía, se torna completamente negro. La gente parece hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse lejos del temporal, así que, mientras más se apartan del centro de la ciudad, menos autos se encuentran y, de hecho, pronto llegan al área más rural que se puede encontrar en la gran manzana, viéndose rodeados por altos plantíos, cercados de madera descuidados y postes de luz con largos cables que recorren cientos y cientos de kilómetros.

El espectáculo de rayos y truenos al otro lado del parabrisas, en un lugar así, es fenomenal y Teddy quiere saber si Billy puede sentir toda esa energía fluyendo gracias a su electroquinesis, pero procura no preguntar, porque, desde que el vehículo se puso en marcha, fue como firmar un pacto de silencio.

No radio, no conversación, sólo sus exhalaciones y el granizo contra el techo, el crocante rodar de las llantas sobre la grava haciendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Un par de horas atrás, Billy rompió a llorar, con la cara oculta en las rodillas, pero Teddy no se dejó conmover, así que siguió adelante, con la vista forzosamente fija al frente, los oídos llenos de ruidos nasales continuos y el estómago completamente desprovisto de intestinos, pero ahora parece más tranquilo, sólo con algún gimoteo ocasional mezclándose con la orquesta natural que los envuelve.

Cuando el tanque de la camioneta por fin se vacía y los deja varados en medio de la nada —se metieron en una buena—, Teddy sonríe, sintiéndose miserable, pero animado a la vez, libre de ataduras; quita la llave de la ignición y se desabrocha el cinturón. Usa los brazos como almohada y se recarga contra el cómodo asiento, cerrando los ojos un segundo para concentrarse en respirar la frescura y electricidad del ambiente.

El corazón le late en el pecho, errático, como si quisiera interpretar un tamborileo que no se preocupó por aprender antes.

Han pasado horas, así que Jeff y Rebecca ya deben haber llegado a casa para descubrir que tienen dos adolescentes menos. Seguro estarán muertos de angustia y muy molestos. Puede soportar el peso de su coraje, no importa.

Cuando un trueno lo hace retumbar todo a su alrededor, su mente le recuerda que corren el riesgo de ser impactados por un rayo, pero quizás eso sea precisamente lo que Billy necesita para no olvidar de nuevo lo que es estar vivo. ¿Debe hacerlo sentir bien el hecho de saber que podrían sobrevivir algo como eso, siendo quienes son, o, por el contrario, debería darse cuenta de que está siendo _muy_ temerario?

Eso es lo que te hace la desesperación. Fue la desesperación la que arrastró a Billy y, por tanto, a él, a éste preciso tiempo y espacio. 

—Siempre quise hacer esto contigo —confiesa, su voz ronca por el largo desuso.

Billy hace ruidos con la garganta, como si fuera a llorar de nuevo, pero, cuando le responde, consigue hacerlo con voz clara y ligeramente irónica:

— ¿Decirme que me odias antes de secuestrarme en el auto de mi madre y perdernos en medio de Quién Saber Dónde? Cuando te conocí, me pareciste un buen sujeto —hay ponzoña ahí, pero, como todo lo demás, Teddy puede controlarla.

Sonríe, melancólico, y se arma de valor para sujetarle una mano, dándose cuenta de que ambos tienen los dedos entumidos y helados. Al principio, Billy se resiste, pero luego le permite llevarse sus nudillos a la boca para besarlos, igual que hace en ocasiones, cuando acaban de pasar un momento increíble y le suplica al cosmos con todas sus fuerzas que la sensación jamás termine —y siempre lo hace—.

—No exactamente así, sino huir del mundo. Dejarlos a todos atrás. Ser sólo tú y yo. Darte la oportunidad de pensar, sin toda esa sobrecarga sensorial que siempre te enloquece —Billy gruñe ante la palabra, pero no le hace caso—. Puedo verlo en tu cara, la forma en que todo te agobia y, de todas las soluciones que quise encontrar, ésta siempre me pareció la mejor, hasta que finalmente se convirtió en la única.

Billy traga saliva ruidosamente y baja la mirada —lo cual no cambia nada, porque ni siquiera estaba viendo directamente a su cara, de todas formas—.

¿Qué es lo que puede distinguir y lo que no?

—No refutaste el odiarme.

— ¿Enserio, William? ¿«Refutaste»? —Pone los ojos en blanco teatralmente y el corazón le da un vuelco enamorado en el pecho al notar la pequeña sonrisa que se plasma en la comisura de la boca del otro, del rubor que comienza a darle color a sus mejillas, al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de una forma que sólo usa en la intimidad, cuando están así, completamente a resguardo del mundo y su alboroto—. Alguien ha estado cultivándose a mis espaldas…

—Y sigues sin hacerlo, Rufus —ésta vez no suena como una exigencia, sino como una triste verdad.

¿Qué tan idiota puede ser? Todo lo que Teddy ha hecho desde que se lo echó al hombro grita a voz en cuello «¡TE AMO!».

Exhala, ligeramente derrotado —sería el momento perfecto para escuchar a Josh Groban—. Le da un último beso en el dorso de la mano y se mueve entre los asientos para ir al de atrás, extendido, más amplio y más cómodo. A sabiendas de que Billy no irá tras él por voluntad propia ni aunque le pague, tira de su brazo para darle una pista y lo ayuda a seguirlo, siempre a regañadientes. Tropieza entre ambos asientos y termina de bruces contra el pecho de Teddy, a quien, sinceramente, le da igual. En cuanto lo tiene así, lo aferra con fuerza, tratando de compartirle algo de calor.

Siguen calados, tras la pequeña corrida fuera de la casa, y el ambiente gélido que los rodea no los ayuda a calentarse, pero éste momento a solas bien vale una pulmonía… a menos que los mate, claro, en cuyo caso, ¿oops?

Pero en lo que deben concentrarse es en el aquí y ahora.

Se recarga contra la puerta y permite que Billy se recueste en sus pectorales, donde siente la tibieza de su aliento atravesando la tela de su camiseta roja y provocándole un cosquilleo en el pecho.

— ¿Por qué dudas de que te amo más que nada en el mundo? —No se le quebró la voz, no, uh-uh.

Comienza a recorrerle la espalda con las puntas de los dedos para distraerse. El ruido del agua afuera casi lo hace sentir dentro de una pecera con cubierta.

Billy se remueve un poco, pero Teddy se asegura de sostenerlo para que ni se le ocurra alejarse. Se da por vencido y vuelve a derribarse contra su pecho, hincándole el mentón dolorosamente en el plexo solar en el proceso. Teddy lo pellizca en represalia, pero sin muchas ganas.

— ¿Por qué soy un monstruo que no lo merece? —Ironiza y ahora sí que quiere golpearlo.

Tuerce la boca, rechinando los dientes, y frunce el ceño.

— ¿Por qué siempre vas a los extremos de todo? ¿Qué clase de clasificación usas para decidir quién es un monstruo y quién no? Seguramente es una muy estúpida, en la que todas las personas que conoces terminarán teniendo fallos, algunos incluso más grandes que los tuyos. En ocasiones… —hace una pausa para respirar ruidosamente— pienso que Tommy tiene razón y te gusta demasiado sufrir —conforme habla, su voz adquiere un tinte más adusto y sus manos aferran con más fuerza a Billy, haciéndole daño sin querer, pero no puede evitarlo.

Ha puesto moretones en su piel en momentos apasionados y siempre ha adorado el contraste entre lo violeta y lo blanco, le gusta acariciarlos con la boca y saber que él los puso donde están, pero hoy todo eso tiene una impresión diferente detrás…

Billy se siente frágil en su agarre, demasiado delgado y completamente desprovisto de calor. No tiene idea de si le gusta una apariencia tan endeble, cuando sabe que, de todos ellos, Billy corre el peligro de llevar el título del más poderoso, llegando incluso a tener sobre la cabeza la sombra de la Bruja Escarlata, capaz de reescribir la realidad por completo, y de Thor, el _Dios_ del Trueno.

Respira hondo y trata de tranquilizar la furia que lo invade al darse cuenta, una vez más, de que Billy es quien más se menosprecia, pero lleva mucho tiempo sintiéndola y quizás llegó el momento de dejarla hacer explosión.

Billy sólo hace un ruido nasal y hunde las uñas en su pecho, como si él mismo estuviera luchando con el coraje que le provoca oírlo decirle sus verdades. A nadie le gusta, pero ésta vez tendrá que tragárselo. 

—No es que quiera… —se defiende patéticamente.

Teddy suelta una risita despectiva.

— ¡No mientas! —Exige, la amarga sátira impregnando sus palabras—. A estas alturas, todos estamos convencidos de que es lo que deseas. Billy, con sólo decidir que quieres un cielo naranja y proclamarlo en voz alta, puedes conseguirlo.

Billy se sobresalta, apoya una mano en el costado de ambos, en el filo del cómodo asiento, y se impulsa hacia arriba para «verlo» a la cara. Conserva el reflejo de parpadear y Teddy está tan acostumbrado a relacionar la ceguera con un velo blanco sobre los ojos, que contemplar esos irises, tan castaños como siempre, lo confunde un instante, al igual que la intensidad con la que Billy lo acribilla: es como si estuviera viendo a través de él, analizando cada trocito de su alma, parte por parte.

— ¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo, cuando Wanda me ha dejado claro que ese poder es lo peor que pudo habernos pasado! ¡Podría obtener mi cielo naranja y joder al resto del universo de paso! —Vocifera, consiguiendo que su voz pase por encima del bramido de la lluvia, que los aporrea sin piedad.

Teddy separa los labios para protestar… y se detiene en cuanto se da cuenta de que se ha tratado de esto todo el tiempo.

Los primeros días en casa, luego de que lo liberaran del hospital, se preguntaba, constantemente, porqué Billy no había caído en la tentación de _arreglar _las cosas por su cuenta, pero supuso, al final, que dejar que la situación tomara un curso natural sería lo mejor, por lo que se esforzó en ni siquiera poner la idea en su cabeza. Y luego, cuando ocurrió el altercado con Wanda y Vision, creyó que sólo estaba buscando un pretexto para liberar su estrés, desquitándose con alguien más… pero la verdad es que Billy —_Wiccan_— no confía en sí mismo para hacerlo _bien_.

Lo cierto es que teme cometer una equivocación tan grande como la que llevó a Wanda a borrar de la faz de la Tierra a una cantidad impresionante de mutantes y a _recuperar _y _perder _a sus hijos al mismo tiempo al tratar de reconstruirla de vuelta.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de mostrarse más de acuerdo con su nueva situación familiar que Tommy, en realidad hay muchas emociones debajo de su interacción con la Bruja Escarlata y Vision, pero nunca creyó que tan grandes —debió ser más listo, porque nadie mejor que él conoce la peligrosa bomba haciendo tic-tac que puede ser la persona entre sus brazos—.

Siente compasión y le besa la frente, en el nacimiento del cabello, para darle a entender que no morderá el anzuelo y no tendrán una discusión. Billy gimotea por lo bajo y se rinde, casi haciendo un puchero inconsciente, que hace que Teddy sonría tontamente.

Si algún día tienen hijos —sí, ha fantaseado al respecto—, espera que _físicamente_ sean todo Billy. Soberbio, piensa que quizá lo mejor sería un colorante emocional más parecido al suyo, pero… bueno, tampoco se cree tan estable mentalmente. Su obsesión con ésta persona debe ser la prueba más grande de ello, pero, ¿en verdad está enajenado? Quizás sólo lo ama _demasiado_.

—No es tu culpa —le dice, usando un tono de voz muy parecido al de Rebecca, cuando trata de meterles en la cabeza que no es su obligación llevar el peso del mundo y la humanidad en los hombros—. Tal vez… —es la primera vez que se anima a hablar del asunto—, eres más Maximoff de lo que quieres aceptar —Billy frunce el ceño y Teddy se apresura a seguir hablando para que no pueda interrumpirlo—. Todos hemos oído cosas sobre Magneto —pronunciar el nombre es casi como decir Voldemort y Billy se estremece igual. El hombre lleva más pecados en el saco que Judas y todo el mundo sabe que su vida sólo se recompuso un poco con la amenaza de perder a Charles Xavier, momento a partir del cual se entercó en no permitir una situación parecida, si estaba en sus manos evitarla: volvió al seno de los X-Men y no se ha movido de ahí desde entonces—, de Wanda, incluso de Pietro y, bueno, Vision —la primera pareja de gemelos malditos y el androide con complejo de culpa—… ¡Tommy tampoco es Miss Resiliencia, por todos los cielos! —. Billy ríe y el sonido es encantador. Se recarga de nuevo contra su pecho y exhala, asintiendo despacio—. Pero todos siguen allá afuera, mostrando de lo que son capaces y, si te pones la cabeza en su sitio de una vez por todas, tú también podrás. No eres un monstruo, Billy, no mereces ser castigado por nada. Y, aun si lo fueras… —_yo seguiría aquí. _

Ahora es él quien quiere llorar.

Van a salir de esto hechos un batido de fluido nasal.

—Quiero hacerlo —susurra pasado un largo rato, comenzando a dibujar círculos con el índice sobre la chaqueta roída de Teddy, quien tiene que inhalar muchas veces para controlar el repentino derrame de emociones.

—_Puedes _hacerlo.

—No he estado así sólo por el accidente: me siento de esta manera todo el tiempo y cualquiera pensaría que, estando ciego, dejaría de ver lo malo del mundo, pero no: todo se magnificó y no sé cómo arreglarlo. Aun si volviera a ver… —agita la mano, confundido, y Teddy se apresura a sujetarla para ofrecerle apoyo, teniendo que agitarse un poco en el asiento.

— ¡Sabes que así será! —Porque un médico no puede ser tan malvado como para darles esperanzas nulas, ¿verdad? Si les dijo que la inflamación es temporal, así debe ser.

¿Acaso está tan desesperado por seguir en su miseria que preferiría quedarse cómo está? Si es así, jamás se lo podrá perdonar.

Billy sigue hablando, como si nunca lo hubiera interrumpido:

—…todo seguiría sumergido en tinieblas —termina, gruñendo por debajo de sus palabras.

Teddy lo abraza muy fuerte y vuelve a besarle la mano, la frente, el cabello...

Hoy más que nunca siente sus almas entrelazadas como una sustancia volviéndose lentamente homogénea —Tommy tendría la elocuencia de hacer una broma sobre el hecho de que son una pareja gay, en caso de escucharlo decir algo así en voz alta—. 

—Te gustan demasiado tus demonios, Billy Kaplan. A veces creo que los amas más que a mí —decirlo duele, porque hace mucho que esos fantasmas dejaron de ser entidades metafóricas para convertirse en una realidad demasiado presente en la vida de su novio, veinticuatro, siete, trescientos sesenta y cinco.

Billy se remueve contra su pecho para hundirle la cara en el cuello. De inmediato, un estremecimiento le recorre el cuerpo entero, aunque sabe que no es el momento de dejarse llevar por sus instintos más bajos.

—Y tú luchas demasiado por convertirte en uno de ellos, cuando eres perfecto —le dice en un murmullo, antes de besarle la piel, por encima del punto donde se siente el alocado latido de su corazón.

— ¿Quién es el que no está refutando ahora?

Billy sonríe y, aunque no puede verle la cara, Teddy se convence de que es más un gesto triste.

—Siento que el mundo se está yendo al diablo —agrega, pasado un segundo más en silencio—. Y yo con él.

Teddy pasa saliva y agita la cabeza. Quiere que todo esto acabe, llegar a la cima de la catarsis de una jodida vez.

—No es tu responsabilidad.

— ¿No lo es si puedo arreglarlo, pero me niego a hacerlo por temor a arruinarlo todavía más?

—Eso suena más como tener conciencia, para mí, no como tu obligación.

—A veces, quisiera preguntarle a Wanda… —deja la frase en el aire cuando la ronquera se apodera de su voz de nuevo.

Teddy siente un gran peso en el pecho, que no tiene nada que ver con tenerlo apoyado completamente contra él.

Afuera, el chubasco sigue cayendo.

—Puedes hacerlo: es tu madre, después de todo —y el maldito suertudo tiene dos, _vivas_ y a su disposición, cuando sujetos como él, que también tuvieron dos, se quedaron con las manos vacías abruptamente, perdiendo a una antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerla y a la otra, en circunstancias terribles.

¿Es por toda esa oscuridad que siente en relación a su origen que corre el peligro de convertirse en una de las incertidumbres que acompañan a Billy a todos lados? Exhala, deseando mantenerla a raya, pero, últimamente, le cuesta mucho trabajo.

Billy mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Me gusta haber escapado contigo —confiesa—. O haber sido raptado por ti. Tiene cierto toque romántico, si lo meditas. Y es cierto: siento que dejé toda mi basura atrás. O gran parte de ella, al menos, porque enserio es _mucha_. Siempre es como salir de un problema para terminar metido en otro de inmediato.

Teddy ríe, sintiendo el impulso de recordarle que están perdidos y varados, pero no se atreve. Estar lejos también le viene bien.

Si tan sólo tuviera la habilidad de detener el tiempo, de quedarse aquí, arrullados por el temporal eternamente…

Cierra los ojos cuando Billy comienza a adormecerse y su respiración se vuelve pareja. Piensa en las estrellas, en el hecho de que, aunque él proviene de dos especies alienígenas, Billy tiene una conexión más cercana y profunda con ellas y en la forma en que incluso las galaxias parecen girar alrededor de sus pupilas —a lo mejor sólo está _muy _enamorado—.

Piensa en los Kree, en los Skrull, en que algún día tendrá que enfrentarlos y tratar de unificarlos, hace el intento de recordar la imagen de su padre como más que un afiche en la pared, una estrella fulgurante en un pecho contra el que nunca se pudo apoyar, un nombre murmurado con veneración, pero, como siempre, se descubre incapaz. Hace un esfuerzo por tratar de descubrir en su mente algo que se relacione con la princesa Anelle, antes de que lo pusiera en brazos de su nana para salvarle la vida, pero, no, no hay nada más que espacio en blanco. El único lazo emocional que tiene con ellos es el que la mujer que lo crió trató de ayudarle a forjar cuando toda la verdad salió a la luz, pero sus energías lo dirigen a ella con más insistencia que a los demás.

Está solo.

O, mejor dicho, Billy es todo.

¿Algún día podrá serlo todo para él también? ¿Podrá pasar por encima de la depresión para ofrecerle de nuevo la luz que perdieron cuando todo se volvió demasiado?

El agotamiento se hace con él y cae rendido, su mente todavía dándole vueltas a cómo explicarle que, para él, no hay existencia en un entorno sin Billy a su lado…

—O—

Despiertan cuando un sonido atronador se oye al otro lado del camino, algo así como si un objeto muy pesado hubiera caído del cielo para estrellarse en la tierra empapada. Teddy es el primero en abrir los ojos y dirigirlos al parabrisas, por encima del hombro del asiento del conductor: de inmediato, el corazón se le cae y se pierde bajo los asientos, porque está seguro de que, al menos una vez, ha tenido pesadillas con esto —es difícil sentir miedo de un sujeto como Jeff, que todas las mañanas usa un delantal con estampado de patitos amarillos para cocinar panqueques, pero este sujeto... ¡este sujeto…!—.

— ¡Ay, diablos! —Exclama, balbuceando por el sueño, que está haciendo todo lo posible por evaporarse rápido, aunque sin mucho éxito, y Billy reacciona tan sobresaltado como él.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! —Pregunta con voz aguda, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones.

De nuevo, su cabello es un desastre —hace mucho, Teddy se convenció de que es un caso perdido, pero Billy sigue en negación—. Tiene una costra de saliva en el costado de la boca y Teddy puede sentir la camiseta húmeda, pero ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en preocuparse por ello, porque está seguro de que está viendo el rojo rostro de un androide rabioso —o quizás ese es el efecto natural que tiene siempre la cara de Vision, al ser de un color tan poco afortunado en cuanto a lo que a proyección de emociones se refiere— y de que el padre cósmico, espiritual o lo que sea de su novio está por partirle la cabeza como castigo por habérselo llevado.

Un borrón de colores aparece junto a la ventana por encima de la cabeza de Teddy y nudillos impactan contra el cristal polarizado, sobresaltándolos más.

— ¡Creí que sólo irían a pasear, imbéciles, no que se quedarían toda una noche fuera, a mitad de una tormenta! —Brama Tommy, sin dejar de golpear el vidrio a toda velocidad—. ¡Mamá y Rebecca enloquecieron! ¡Oh, hablando de mamá…!

La Bruja Escarlata cae, con toda su gracia carmesí, justo al lado de Tommy y, en cuanto sus ojos se posan en Billy a través del vidrio, Teddy puede verla exhalar de alivio, aunque sigue muy pálida.

Miles de «lo siento» pasan por su mente, pero su boca está zurcida de lado a lado por los nervios, así que no puede ni abrirla. Le falta el aire —quizás por el escabroso despertar— y, por una vez, es Billy quien decide tomar el asunto por las riendas: en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, llega a la puerta y manosea hasta que consigue abrirla, cayendo, de inmediato, contra el pecho de Wanda, que lo aferra con la misma expresión histérica de alguien que no está dispuesto a pasar por algo así otra vez.

Tommy mira a Teddy, se cruza de brazos y comienza a negar con la cabeza reprobatoriamente. Teddy le hace un gesto grosero con el dedo y obtiene un puñetazo en el brazo por el esfuerzo.

— ¡Nunca en tu vida…! —solloza Wanda, meciendo a Billy de un lado a otro, mientras éste hace todo lo posible por no asfixiarse, al tener la cara hundida en el escote del traje rojo—. ¡Por todos los cielos, ¿no te das cuenta…?!

Dicho y hecho, todos los Maximoff llevan mucha mierda emocional encima, porque Teddy casi está seguro de que esas dos frases iban a terminar con «¡…vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto!» y «¿…de que no puedo perderte _de nuevo_?».

—Perdón, ma —le dice Billy en cuanto consigue extirpar la cara de su pecho y jalar aire por la boca.

Sonó tan casual, tan exacto a como se lo dice a Rebecca…

Wanda mira al piso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de darle un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. Parece decidir que no es el único que le quiere dar, así que detrás del primero vienen muchos más, hasta que Billy tiene el pómulo tan escarlata como si se hubiera dormido con la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano.

—También… también por lo del otro día… no quise hacerte sentir responsable, sé que no es así —se apresura a agregar el muchacho.

Wanda vuelve a abrazarlo, exhalando un par de veces para no tener un ataque de llanto.

Tommy se recarga contra la parte trasera del vehículo encallado, junto a Teddy, quien puede sentir que la cara le arde de vergüenza por haberles hecho pasar un rato de angustia a todos.

—Tuviste que verlos cuando les dijimos que estaban desaparecidos: si tener padres estrictos al resto de idiotas adolescentes les parece de lo peor, imagina a dos que pueden volar y surcar toda la ciudad en un instante. Por poco me rebasan un par de veces, pero, nope —parece bastante orgulloso al respecto, mientras se contempla las uñas, arrogante—. Incluso el tío Pietro y el abuelo ayudaron. Al final, fue el prof X quien los encontró —se encoge de hombros mientras Teddy le lanza una mirada horrorizada, porque eso debió involucrar a Cerebro y, bueno, sólo espera no haber estado soñando cosas vergonzosas—. Oye, ma, te das cuenta de que pudiste usar un hechizo rastreador para hallarlos, ¿no? En vez de despertar a los ancianos derribando la puerta de la Mansión X —dice Tommy, para echarle más leña a las llamas.

— ¡Silencio, niño, y a tu habitación! —Responde la mujer, mirándolo, severa, por encima de la cabeza de Billy antes de suspirar con alivio—. Dios, siempre quise decir eso —se lleva una mano al pecho, como si su alma por fin pudiera descansar en paz tras haber cumplido su sueño.

Teddy se siente conmovido de nuevo, pero eso no evita que pase saliva con ansiedad.

Cuando Vision da dos pasos hacia ellos, su rostro más relajado, Billy gira en automático y se hunde contra él, abrazándolo. Vision le da una palmadita dudosa en la cabeza, pero sumerge los dedos en su cabello en cuanto contempla la mirada orgullosa que Wanda le lanza.

Más tarde, cuando están de vuelta en casa de los Kaplan, Wanda y Rebecca dedicándose a hablar mal de sus hijos adolescentes a sus espaldas, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se enteren de lo mucho que complican sus vidas y de que, si sus cabellos terminan canos antes de tiempo, será completamente su culpa, Billy le confiesa que distingue, más que nada, colores, así que las elecciones de prendas estrambóticas de sus padres, rojas, verdes y amarillas, incluso cuando son más civiles que superhéroes, prácticamente lo dejan destacarlos entre todo lo demás. Ese día, cuando peleó con Wanda, tenerlos cerca debió ser un consuelo, puesto que no puede hacerlo con nadie más.

Teddy le da un firme apretón de manos, aferrándose, igualmente, a la esperanza de que esta calma va a durar.

—O—

Semanas después, cuando Billy ha recuperado la vista casi por completo, Teddy se asegura de que lo primero que vea con claridad sea un paisaje optimista, que termina siendo toda su familia en el parque, teniendo un picnic, aprovechando que los días de tormenta han hecho una pausa, permitiendo que algo de sol bañe la ciudad.

De cierto modo, tener a los Kaplan, los Maximoff e incluso a los Lehnsherr —aunque no sabe qué apellido eligieron Erik y Charles al casarse— en un mismo sitio, conviviendo en nombre de lo que los une, parece hacer todas las brumas a un lado y Billy se permite disfrutarlo, por más que en sus ojos permanezca una turbulencia que Teddy sabe que no desaparecerá pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> La depresión no es algo sencillo con qué lidiar y, si alguien me permite hacer experimentos con él en ese sentido, es Billy Kaplan, the por bastard.  
También, no he superado el triste final de Wanda y Vision en Infinity War y Endgame, así que… esto <3 Los amo demasiado para dejarlos ir.  
Gracias a los que comentan, los amo :*  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (historias nuevas, actualizaciones, recomendaciones, mis fandom, etc.).  
Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
FictionPress: The state of dreaming (historias originales de suspenso, fantasia y sci-fi).


End file.
